Marth is Missing!
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Not much adventure. Lots of action! I hope you find it exciting. Altea is in war again. What's going to happen? Read to find out


Marth is missing?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
One day, Marth was in his room in Altea. He had to go back since no one was ruling the kingdom. A war was also going on. Jie Schin, Marth's agent, came in and told Marth something in Japenese. "Chien chien." Marth replied, went down to the front door and opened it. Why, it was none other than Roy, Link and Zelda! "Hey, guys. W-what are you doing here?" Marth asked them with a serious look on his face. "Something wrong with seeing a friend?" Roy asked. "Uh, we're still in war. Take a look at the city." Marth said, pointing behind them. "We know, we know. We just...came to help." Link said smiling. "Y-your serious?" Marth asked them all, smiling. "Yeah!": Zelda told him, smiling. Marth put a fake smile on his face and closed the door in their faces. Link pounded on the door. Marth told Jie Shcin not to answer it. Jie disobeyed him and opened the door. "Hello. Uh, I... um, wecom!" Jie Schin said, trying to speak english. They all ran up to Marth's room. "Marth! Why'd you do that?!" Roy asked Marth. Marth was at his desk, writing a peace treaty, not letting them see. He then looked at them. "It's under control. You don't need to help." "Aww, I brought a bunch of weapons for nothing!" Link said, throwing the suitcase out the window. Roy took the paper off of Marth's desk. "Hey!" Marth yelled at Roy. Roy read it. "A...peace treaty?! Your gonna forfeit?! You have us! We can fight, right guys?" Roy said, laughing a little. "I'm just gonna stay here." Zelda said, brushing her hair.  
  
"Uh, Prince Marth?" An agent, Gordon Eco, went into Marth's room. He was the only one that spoke English. "Prince Marth? There is someone at the door for you." Marth told them to stay. Link, Roy and Zelda waited for five minutes until, "Aaah! Let me go!!! Let go!" "That's Marth!" Roy yelled, running out of the room. When they arrived at the front door they saw it was open. "Falchion!" Roy yelled and picked up the sword by the door. "Falchion?" Link and Zelda asked. "It's Marth's sword, you dimwits. -_-." Roy told them. "The door's open, Marth's sword is left behind and Marth is missing!" Zelda said, telling them the facts. Gordon came up to them. "Prince Marth? Where did he go" He asked them, taking Marth's sword from Roy. "We don't know." Zelda told him.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Where Marth is....------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marth had a metal strap attached to his boots and hands. He was also attached to a wall. He then woke up. "Uh... where am I?" He asked himself. "So, you've finally woke up eh?" A voice asked him in the shadows. "W-who are you?" He asked. "Why, don't you recognise my voice? I just learned English." The voice said. "Why, your, your my enemy fighter!" Marth said. "Why, yes. And we are waiting for our battle!" He went up to Marth and glared at him. "Oh, oh that! Well, I've signed a peace treaty and--" The person interrupted. "Wimp! We do not accept your peace treaty. We start a war, we get one!" He yelled in Marth's face. "So, you gonna let me go so I can get my army?" Marth asked. "Nope. Your army is gonna get you. No, maybe mine should get you first. Get in here!" The man yelled. An army of at least 90 people came into the dark, damp place. Marth looked up at them. They all took out swords and headed towards Marth. He then looked back at the ground. "So this is how I'm going to die. This is going to be painful. I'm already hanging." "Silence!" The man yelled. The army then moved closer to Marth.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where do you think Marth went?" Link asked. Zelda then put her hands close together. A small ball appeared with Marth's face. "That's Marth! Where is he?" Roy asked. Zelda closed her eyes and tried to speak into Marth's mind. "Ok, Link Roy? Listen for Marth." She told them. "Marth? Marth?" Then the picture of Marth's head started to look around. "W-who is there?" "It's Zelda. Can you tell me where you are?" "I-I don't know." He responded. The little ball in Zelda's hand then disappeared. "Great. Where are we gfonna find him if even HE doesn't know where he is?" Link asked. Roy ran out of the palace. Link and Zelda followed. Roy then stopped on the sidewalk. "Woah, woah, woah!" "What?" Link asked Roy. Roy pointed to muddy footsteps on the sidewalk. They followed it to a cave. When they entered it, they heard a scream. "That's Marth!" Roy yelled. Eveyone ran. The army and the man backed away from Marth. Marth was hanging, bleeding in many places. The man yelled something in Japenese. The army then took the straps off Marth and let him fall to the ground. He groaned. Link whispered something to them both. Zelda ran up to the army. "Hey boys." She said to them. All the men, including the captain went up to Zelda, admering her. Link and Roy were whispering to Marth. "You ok Marth?" Roy asked. Marth opened his eyes a bit, noticing he wasn't hanging anymore. They didn't stabbed him lightley and punched him. 'H-hey guys." Marth said quietly and weakly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
